


Drunk E-Mails and The Results

by EdgyZephyr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Team Sassy Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyZephyr/pseuds/EdgyZephyr
Summary: Zeller and Price send an e-mail from their laptop. They think it is the most brilliant idea ever.Beverly realizes that they send an e-mail from their laptop. She knows that it was a bad idea.My little story for the Hannibal Holiday Gift Exchange!





	Drunk E-Mails and The Results

It was a normal Sunday afternoon. A little bit of snow was falling from the sky, putting everything in a thin white coat of fluffy snowflakes that would soon start to melt and turn the whole town into a brown mushy mess.  
Beverly Katz was walking to her two best friends, Brian and Jimmy. Her shoes were not winterproof and neither waterproof but they looked really nice.

Sadly, they were turning into a slush brown color and she damned her two best friends that she had to walk through a park to get to their shitty small apartment.  
She whipped out the spare key that the two gave her because she would not stand in the cold and wait till her socks also got nasty and wet.

Beverly sighed. In one week was Christmas and none of her family members invited her to come and visit. Even though she was the eldest sibling, they seemed to not want to have to do anything with her. She changed the diapers of all of them! And then something like this, such ungrateful siblings.  
But she smiled at the thought that she could maybe do something with her stupid friends.

She walked into the apartment and found Brian sitting on top of Jimmy.  
"Oh guys, what the-"  
"I had the best idea ever!", screamed Brian at her. Beverly saw the two wine bottles on the table and knew immediately that it was the worst idea ever.  
Her two, fucking dry humping, best friends giggled and pointed to the open Macbook on their right side.

Beverly saw what was on the screen and knew that her next day at work would be the most awkward situation ever.

 

  
Several miles away, Will Graham was checking his e-mails.

 

_Heey will_  
_Do u wanna party on christmas?? in your home. Bring ur dogs and we will bring, snacks and its the best to have christmas with ur family and friends and some dogs so can we??_

_Thx_  
_Partners in crime_

 

  
He thought for a moment what he would do instead. Think about the Chesapeake Ripper. Drink something. Think about the times were his dad made sure that his special son had the best Christmas ever. He knew that his dad always tried his best but he just couldn't understand Will.

Maybe it would be the best thing to try something new. But it didn't appear like a message that a sober person would write and send to a colleague.

Would he embarrass himself when he wrote back? But before he could think further, he send the message.  
  


 

_Dear partners in crime,_

_Yes._

_Will Graham_

 

  
He was sitting for a while at his desk, contemplating his life. Winston was snuggling his leg. Did he really just invite people over for Christmas?

At work, Brian tried to talk to his colleagues that it was a bad idea to go to Will Graham.  
"Have you seen his face? He got that murder stare. We will just become another part of the murder statistic of the state.", he said while looking at Jimmy to get some support.  
"Have _you_ seen his face? I swear to god, he has those lovely puppy eyes and such great locks. You are just jealous." Jimmy laughed and Brian sulked.

  
"One day of fucking on the couch and now you two pretending to be an old married couple.", said Beverly while taking a tissue sample. She knew that nothing would come out of it but Jack was just drilling them to find any piece of evidence.  
"How old are you, twelve?"

A second later as Brian wanted to justify their behavior and make certainly clear that dry humping with your roommate was clearly a normal thing to do when you are going through your second puberty, Will and Jack came into the lab.  
The smaller one nodded friendly to the team and they told them everything they knew.

\---

It was one day before Christmas and Will Graham didn't know what to do.

He had put out his fanciest shirt, it was a deep plum color and nothing like his lumberjack shirts that he usually wore, and was contemplating if the e-mail was a joke or not.

He was as nervous as a teenage girl before her first date with the school bad boy and was suddenly changing his shirt. Oh god, he wanted to look good.  
He was standing in front of the mirror and looking at himself. He was a good-looking person. Not the big and strong bear type but certainly good-looking. The plum shirt made him look like a rich country club boy and he didn't know if he wanted this.  
Winston was slowly rubbing himself against his calfs. Will petted him through the soft fur and sighed.

The next evening, Will was standing in front of his window. It was dark outside and he realized how lonely this place must seem to others. But he wasn't lonely here, just alone with himself and his thoughts. And even when he found himself thinking if he was just telling himself this because it was so difficult to find people that understand him, he had his pack of dogs that would bring his mind to another topic.

Now was another time though. His mind was absently just thinking about his colleagues.

Was he looking okay? Was the house clean enough? He tried to push some things into the back of his house and even sprayed some old sweet perfume into the living room, feeling silly as he smelled the vanilla note of it.

  
The pack was sitting in the living room with some treats. They wrote that they wanted to pet them and they didn't seem to be the ones to scare his dogs. The floor was squeaking under his steps as he was walking nervously rounds in front of the door. They wouldn't come. He knew it. He knew it. What was he expecting that strangers would like to come to his shabby house? It wasn't even chic.  
He was fumbling with the buttons of his ugly purple shirt and just wanted to get into his comfortable shorts and a normal shirt, not something tha-

  
His dogs were barking and running towards the door. Will saw through the window Zeller, Price and Katz.

Will opened the door, standing uncomfortably in the doorway and mustering the people in front of him. They looked good. Nice and clean. They had multiple bags with them. It smelled like cheap Asian fast food. Brian looked at his friends. Uncomfortable. He knew this face. He made everyone uncomfortable.

  
"Hey Will, didn't have to put your sexy outfit on!", said Price laughing and put his hand on his shoulder.

Will wanted to remain calm and collected but he winced at the touch and then turned red as he realized that half his chest was exposed.

"Unless you want to be our sexy elf today", he winked and Will realized saw how Zeller tensed up at the touch and the remark. Without thinking a moment about it, he said with a startled look:"You two?"

  
There was a laugh from the right side while Zeller looked at him like he wanted to punch him. Katz put her arm around Zeller and scruffed his head in a friendly way while also letting the bags punch his face.  
"How about you let us in? Its freezing cold out here, just saying."

Will immediately went out of the way and let them in. He was goddamn lucky that he didn't stumble because it would just make the whole situation more embarrassing for him.  
"The living room is there", he said, pointing to the right door and holding the other door still open as if he wanted to let the whole forest into his house.  
He closed it with one strong motion and stomped a little bit with his right food. Why was he doing all these stupid little things? This wasn't even his normal amount of nervousness. This was advanced nervousness.  
He walked to the others and saw Beverly at the door. She put her hand on his shoulder. What did they all have with his shoulders?  
"You are doing great, Graham", she said while smiling. She had a pretty smile.  
"We want to drink something and then start eating", Katz raised one bag and Will saw a cheap whiskey bottle through the half-transparent bag. "Could you get us some glasses?"  
Will nodded relieved and was happy that someone knew what he should do. He certainly didn't. As he was in the kitchen, he heard the happy barking of the dogs. He had a soft smile on his face. His dogs would love the extensively petting.

Zeller and Price were sitting on the sofa while Katz got a stool and put it right next to the small coffee table. Will put the glasses on the table and then sat in his armchair.  
Katz was filling them with the cheap liquor and it seemed like the time didn't want to go forward. There was an uncomfortable silence for the whole 30 seconds it took her. It felt like days.  
He looked at Price and smiled nervously. He did the same.  
"So guys, I'm not working every day with corpses just to have an as dead party on my only free day !"

Katz put her hands on her hips and scolded them like little boys. Zeller had to giggle. She raised her glass and prompted them to do the same. Even the dogs felt excited.  
"I came to this house to get shitfaced, have some fun and don't have a lonely Christmas! So guys, chug and a merry Christmas!"  
Will knew his whiskeys and he knew that chugging a full glass of whiskey was a really stupid idea. He was sure that inviting nearly strangers to his house was also a really stupid idea.

But as everyone clinked glasses, he chugged it down. He didn't feel his tongue for a moment and his throat felt like an acid mine.

  
The others were looking at him with a terrified face as Zeller said:"It was a fucking joke!"  
They all started to laugh and got some whiskey onto his floor. He grinned awkwardly.  
"Well, we cant let him do it alone, can we?", said Zeller, now friendlier to Will. Will didn't think that he would be the one to pressure his peers into something but they all started to drink too much whiskey at the same time. Katz was the first one to finish and hit the table with her glass.  
"You are so awkward, Will", she said while laughing. "And you look so goddamn hot in this shirt."  
Will nodded only and said:"I hear that often."  
Maybe it would be a nice Christmas, he thought as a small nest of heat was wandering through his body. Maybe he could bring some kind of home feeling into his house. He grinned.


End file.
